The Princess and Her Hero
by messina234
Summary: Ingus has come back from saving the world a few months before. All is normal in Sasune until he becomes sick and princess Sara has a huge realization, along with King Sasune's shocking announcement. IngusxSara Sequel to 'A tale of two legends' but can be read without reading the first. Rate and review plz! Rated T, since there are kissing scenes.


**The Princess and Her Hero(FF 3 fanfic)**

**IngusxSara**

_So..Ingus' story is here! I dont own these characters._

Ingus lay on his bed, feeling so ill that he wanted to die. He had caught some sort of illness from one of the other knights that he had been training with. He had been in his bed for the whole day, and he felt restless. He _had _saved the world a few months ago, after all. Could he be blamed for it?

How ironic it was that he had saved the world, yet a simple fever was able to keep him in bed for a whole day! He chuckled at the irony, then started choking on his laughter, wincing at the soreness.

"Ingus?", he heard a familiar voice call out from the entrance of his room. He sighed. Why was she so stubborn? She should be keeping away from him. His illness was contagious; she might catch it too! He called out, "Lady Sara, please leave my room. My illness is contagious".

He grit his teeth in frustration as Sara came into the room with a concerned look on her face.

Sara entered Ingus' room, relieved that he was normal enough to tell her to leave his room. She was very worried about him, but she took one look at him and started to laugh. His face held a scowl, and he was _clearly _ gritting his teeth. The angry look just looked so _funny!_

"Is there a reason for you to risk yourself with illness?", Ingus asked her, clearly restraining himself from strangling her. That shut Sara up; Ingus was always calm. If he had restrain himself from something, then that was clearly a warning sign.

"Ingus, you know that I would never leave you without company when you are sick. You never fail to keep me company when _I _am sick!", Sara argued. She saw Ingus smile at her, and that ticked her off a bit. What was with the stupid condescending smile? It was as if she were a tiny pest that he was sure that he could control.

She froze in her spot. What if she _was _annoying? What if he was nice to her only because he had to be? She felt the traitor tears welling up in her eyes, and apparently, Ingus noticed. "Sara, what's wrong? Did I say something that hurt you? Did I do something? Why-"

Sara cut him off, crying out, "I'm sorry, oh gods, _I'm so sorry!_", and she turned around and ran out of the room, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Ingus stared at his door, confused by Sara's actions. What had happend? Or rather, what she thought happened? He certainly couldn't figure it out; all he could think was, _what did I do wrong?_

He pulled the blankets off him, shivering as he did so. He couldn't stand having the princess angry at him; he just couldn't. He had to sort this out, and if he had to die from the cold, then so be it. He didn't think about how strange these feeling that he was having were; he just focused on walking straight.

He ignored the incredulous stares of all the people that he passed by. Everyone knew that he was very sick. He would never miss training otherwise. He was a perfectionist; it was why he had despised one of the other warriors named Luneth. Now they could be considered friends, but at the beginning they had been at each other's throat.

One of the knights, who went by the name of Elan, tried to stop him. "Sir Ingus, I know that you want to find princess Sara, but you are very sick. You need to rest", he said, almost pleading. The knight knew that Ingus fancied the princess, and that the princess also fancied him. It was so obvious to all in Sasune except the two in love.

Ingus was so tired; he had no time to waste. He felt like he was going to pass out from the strain that he was forcing his body to take; he had to find Sara before then. So he did something that he hadn't done since he battled the Cloud of Darkness: he lost his temper.

"Get the hell out of my way before I kill you for stopping me, or I swear to the gods, I-" he didn't get to finish the threat, for the knight had fled from his sight. Ingus, breathing hard from having to raise his voice, limped on. He was determined, and no one could stop a determined Ingus.

He reached the throne room, where she was most likely to be. She always spent her time with her father around this hour, and she had never failed to do so everyday.

He entered the room without knocking; his manners had faded into an unknown part of his mind. Yet, his entering had not been heard by the two in the room. He could see that Sara was frustrated, and the king looked determined.

"Father, I cannot marry him. He has only been kind to me because he had to be", Sara said, surprisingly calm. Her face showed all the frustration, though. "Sara, that boy is in love with you, and I know that you are in love with him. So why do you think that he is putting up an act?", King Sasune asked his daughter, confused. Then he caught sight of Ingus and smiled. "Ah, Ingus, come closer! I have something to announce!"

"Father, please", Sara begged, "I will do whatever you want. You may lock me in the dungeons if that pleases you, anything but this!" She looked like she was going to say more, but Ingus interrupted by saying dryly, "Lady Sara, I don't think I want you in prison. I would have to visit everyday, and it's very dirty down there, and smelly, too. The people in there are horrible, and are all men". He stepped closer to her. "I digress. My point is, you would not survive a day there. What has your father said that is so terrible? You know that you must marry; and many women marry at your age, especially-"

"Thank you for trying to persuade my daughter to listen to me, and in such a humorous way, I have to add", the king interrupted, the corners of his lips twitching. He then turned to look at Sara, and said seriously, "Sara, I am not requesting you to marry the boy, but I am _ordering _you, and not as your father, but as your king". Ingus saw Sara recoil at the king's words; he had never used his power to make her do something. _Who is this boy that the king seems desperate for Sara to marry?, _Ingus wondered. The boy must be very worthy in the king's eyes.

He imagined Sara as a married lady, and her linking arms with her future husband, who he imagined was a handsome man, and felt rage. He was confused by the rage, but he still felt it. _Why am I angry?, _Ingus wondered.

"I hereby announce the engagement of my daughter princess Sara and Sir Ingus!", King Sasune announced. Ingus' eyes flew to Sara, and she looked sick. He went to her, and whispered, "do you hate me so much that you would go to the dungeons so that you didn't have to marry me?" He was shocked and surprised; he was going to marry a princess! He felt hurt when he realized that Sara hated him so much. What had he done that made her hate him so much?

"I- Ingus, what are you doing out of bed?!", Sara exclaimed. She then saw that her future husband had passed out on the floor.

_Right... So yes, this isn't a one shot like the other one. Rate and review ppl!_

_-messina_


End file.
